


"Whoa! 'Tiny' isn't so tiny anymore..."

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Art, Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: An art fill for dirtmemer, who wanted:'Luna meeting Prompto for the first time, bonding over fluffy dogs.'





	"Whoa! 'Tiny' isn't so tiny anymore..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtmemer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtmemer/gifts).



> Not entirely sure when/where this is supposed to take place. Maybe a Modern AU? Or the afterlife? Or a universe where Luna got to have a semi-normal life and visited Noct and his friend in Insomnia during the winter? 
> 
> Either way, in my attempt to have them all wear their warmest clothes I've come to the conclusion that either Prompto is way overdressed for the weather or that Luna truly does have the favour of Shiva and feels no cold haha
> 
> I hope you like it! I apologize for how wonky Pryna and Umbra look; this is the first time I've ever drawn a dog ^^;
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
